Fred's Book of Spells
by AdelphieDuane
Summary: Fred Weasley uses Hermione as a guinea pig for inventive uses of spells for pranks. He quickly becomes obsessed with her and her embarrassment, forcing her to undergo more and more sexualized uses for spells.
1. Chapter 1: Alohomora

Chapter one: Alohomora

Fred Weasley infamous prankster, co owner of the Weasley Wizards Wheezes, always up to something Fred. Had to finally admit it. After rewriting his charms essay on creative uses for spells, wearing out his trick wand, and eating all the Bearty Botts every flavor beans (that he had incidentally charmed to spell out foul words). He was bored and as it was Saturday, pouring, and Gorge had left him alone to go snog Angelina, he was stuck twiddling his thumbs in the common room.

He began to let his mind wander, and as they tended to when he was seeking amusement his thoughts turned to trusty mischief.

Looking around the room he found quite a few victims ready for the picking. His eyes settled on Ron furiously writing in the corner. _Maybe just a quick warm up._ He subtly pointed his wand at Ron's ink bottle and whispered "Mobiliarbus" _._ Just as Ron went to dip his quill Fred moved it just out of the way and watch his brother tap his quill on the table with a look of confusion. He repeated the process until it turned more into a game of how far he could move the bottle before Ron noticed. The answer came with a crash and save from Hermione, who glared at Fred's chuckles.

After a stretch of pretending to nap, until Hermione stopped scrutinizing him. He turned his attention to a first year turning her hair bright blue. To his disappointment no one noticed the sudden bright colour, so he moved to another first year turning their hair a violent shade of pink. Next someones was purple, then green, orange, than white. Just as he was about to finish the right side of the room he heard a voice to his right huff "Would. You. Stop. That" enunciating her words with blows from a near by cushion. He put down the arm that had raised in his defense to see an annoyed Hermione continue "Some people are trying to concentrate."

Fred only laughed, "Just thought I do some redecorating!"

With a scoff of indignation Hermione waltzed away, muttering to herself, "Redecorating!...I never.. Helpless first years!" finally stopping near Ron where she began to pace, occasionally throwing her hands into the air.

Now that had been more like it. A proper reaction to Mischief. Though he also would have settled for gasps or applause of course, but there was something satisfying about getting Hermione all worked up. Maybe it was the way a simple spell could make her so animated, at least that's what it was when was younger. If he was being honest with himself growing up had given him a much more adult admiration of her anger. Her tensed leg muscles were always nice to look at. Sometimes it was her hair that caught his eye, the now relaxed curls still bounced with vigor, and the contrast of dark brown sweeping across the white of her uniform button down was quite pleasing. Most of the time though he could never pull his eyes away from her chest, that was thrust out by stiff shoulders with her anger, and had become quite developed over the last few years. Today was no different as Fred smirked, got more comfortable and lazily watched her pace, his eyes riveted to her very bouncy breasts.

As he watched her bouncing away he got a roguish thought. _Could they bounce more?_ With a wicked smile he glance at his essay.

Could it work?

 _You'll only know if you try_.

So as the unsuspecting girl turned her back to him, he pointed his wand, aimed between her shoulder blades, and whispered "Alohomora"

He was immediately rewarded. A visible movement had taken place under her shirt, and an audible squeak left her lips. Fred quickly grabbed One of his books of the table pretending to read, as she whipped around to look at him. To his delight the movement caused wild moment in her chest and she let out another wonderful squeak. He forced a concerned look onto his face and lowered the book "You alright Hermione?"

By this point a lovely rouge covered her cheeks as she stuttered out "N-No I-I'm fine." he could see her panicked contemplation, over the rim of his book. He watched as she twisted around and again moved her chest, making sure no one was looking. Slowly she attempted to feel around her back and re-latch her bra. This only caused her problem to grow as to Fred's astonishment one and then -in her attempt to catch the first one- two pale blue bra straps appeared below her shirt-sleeves. This was working out better than he had hoped. He hadn't thought about it much, but when it had crossed his mind he had imagined something white or basic beige. With a new light in his eyes at the colour he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing a matching set.

In her alarm her breath had quickened, causing to Fred's increasing delight, her breast to heave upward again and again. She glanced at the stairs leading up to the girls dormitories and set off at a brisk pace. Fred was entranced, They were thrashing, free from their confinement, making at least a double bounce per step. As she reached the stairs he rose driven by his curiosity and set off to follow her. This would be his last chance.

With out a second thought as she was reaching the landing, he placed his foot onto the stairs. A light thud drew the attention of the Gryffindors near by, and forgetting her plan to sneak away Hermione screamed. The stairs of course had become a slide causing her to loose her footing and shoot down the stairs feet first, hands above her head, coming to a stop only once she hit the carpet at the bottom. During all this Fred backed away keeping a good view of the girl.

How could he have ever thought today was boring? Here at his feet lay Hermione her bra officially dislodged and settled around her stomach, allowing her pert pink nipples to be seen pressed against her white shirt. Her wild hair stretched above her head with her arms. Her right leg was bent at such an angle that her already pushed up skirt was almost bunched against her waist, not to mention her quick stop had caused her legs to spread open. Over all she looked wanton, a thought egged on in Fred's head by the throaty moan that escaped her lips from the pain. More than worth the experience, he had gotten his answer. Beneath her skirt had lain a matching lacy silk pair of pail blue knickers.

Hermione opened her eyes to see a dazed Fred standing at her feet. All at once she came back to her senses, with a gasp she snapped her legs shut. Quickly getting up she failed to notice her bra finally falling from her shirt and Fred got the whole package. The full image of the bra, her freed breast jumping and swaying about, and an up close view right down the top of her shirt, searing the colour and shape of her nipples and breasts to mind forever.

The show wasn't over however as she turned once more to head up to stairs away from prying eyes, her foot caught on her forgotten bra and she tumbled again to the floor. She landed ungracefully on all fours, only catching herself just before her face smashed off the stairs. Ass thrust in the air toward Fred and skirt flipped up and once again bunched at her waist. He was able to see her tight cheeks hugged and accentuated, but very visible uncovered by the see through light blue lace.

She cried out, once again gaining her footing and took off up the stairs and out of sight. Leaving Fred with one more quick, unintended flash of blue.

Later that night found Fred wide awake while indecent visions flashed across his mind of Hermione, and the light blue bra now hanging at the top of his bed post.


	2. Chapter 2: Diffindo

Chapter Two: Diffindo

Fred pointed his wand at another leaf and cast Diffindo, severing it cleanly in half from several feet away. He had been practicing for the last our on his spell accuracy and felt he not only had made the kind of progress his Professor was looking for, he might even be able to get some points next class. He turned to a flower and cast it again severing it cleanly down the middle. Yes he was done his homework.

Now what should he do? With the thought to go and find George he began to climb down the tree he was in. Suddenly he heard a thud below stopping him in his tracks. Hermione -the girl he couldn't seem to get out of his head- had taken a seat at the base of his tree. He watched mesmerized as she pulled out a book from her overfull bag and began to read, totally unaware of his presence.

Images flitted through his mind of her and a light blue bra. _What a crime,_ he thought as he gazed at her attire. She was currently dressed in a pair of jeans, a Weird Sisters t-shirt, and her black cloak. Her shoes long kicked off and placed out of the way. _If only he could help her out of it._

With a smirk he pointed his wand at her and cast "Aircaliduc". A steady stream of hot air began to flow from his wand and toward the unsuspecting girl. Before long with a sigh and a glare at the sun Hermione stood up and removed her cloak.

 _Well that's one down._ he thought, _Now how to get rid of the rest._ With a smirk he remembered his earlier practice. It would be tricky and slow, but the reward filled him with determination.

He again pointed his wand at her, and with a whispered " Diffindo" he slowly began to sever random spots of her loose fitted jeans. When he felt he was ready for the grand opening, he pointed his wand at her wonderfully tight t-shirt, took a deep breath in anticipation and cast again severing the cloth from top to bottom.

Her top burst apart releasing her pink lace cover breasts, and became quite useless. She let out his favorite noise -a high pitch shriek. And grabbed both torn ends trying to cover herself. Failing quite miserably at this task, much to Fred's delight. He had quite the view and was able to study her chest once again, as she pulled desperately at the shirt's material. Her breast -shaking wildly with her effort- were clad in next to nothing, the bright pink lace was see through and resting so low it only just covered her nipples. Not that they needed to for as he stared he could definitely see everything.

Finally abandoning her attempts, she glanced at her bag, and dove for it. Having made such a move and her once again fully visible breast bounced with fervor. For a moment Fred dared hope they would escape her bra altogether, but at last they did not as she made it to her bag.

To Hermione's horror though the movement did cause all of Fred's hard work to complete their job. Her jeans seemed to slid off her, falling to pieces like confetti. She was left with nothing on but a ripped shirt as a soft whimper escaped her lips. Something in Fred growled happily at the sound, and it took almost all his effort not to climb down and take her against the tree. He marveled at the sight, for once again she was matching, with a bright, see through, pink and lace thong.

Her pace quickened and she dumped out her bag strewing the contents over the grass. Fred watched the scene -ass thrust in the air wiggling around- as she dig through books and things for her wand. He knew she would find it soon and it would be over, though he was curious to see how she would magic her way out of this. Just as he was thinking this, she swore and began stuffing her possessions -including her shredded jeans- back into her bag. With a wicked grin Fred came to the conclusion, She had forgotten her wand.

Not only was she not saved, she rose to her her feet and -boosting Fred's steadily growing erection- began to pace. She even after a couple of loops angrily ripped off her torn shirt. He was in heaven. He never thought he would get to see her like this, yet here she was, curls bouncing, breast thrashing, Bum jiggling. _His Hermione,_ he couldn't help thinking, _His very exposed Hermione._

Before long she remembered her cloak, folded neatly next to her shoes. She dashed toward the cloak and bent over to grab it.

An evil gleam in his eye Fred tried for a repeat experience. Just as she was standing up he cast Alohomora and her bra sprung free, the straps landing at her elbows. Fred's cock gave a wonderful twitch as her got an eye full of her DD cup -the thoroughly examined evidence hanging from his bed- breasts and hard pert nipples. She squealed and dropped the cloak, unintentionally dislodging the bra completely and rushed to cover herself. His breathing ragged he waited for her next move.

Adjusting herself so she had one hand wrapped around her chest, and the other free, she reached tentatively and grabbed her bra. Trying several different ways to put the bra back on with out exposing herself, and giving Fred a few more peeks of her nipples, she gave up. To his shock he watched her thrust the offending material into her bag and finally let go of her breasts to quickly throw on the cloak.

He watched her throw her book bag over her shoulder and while feigning a strong grip on the straps held the cloak closed. With her face a flame she set her shoulders, and began to make her way to the castle. Amazed at her gall he watched her parade away breasts undulating and occasionally catching a glimpse of her upper thigh.

Once she's for sure out of view he dropped from his hiding place and raced after her. He knew her destination, and was determined to catch her on her way.

He rushed down the corridors only to find to his amusement, she's been stopped by Neville. Obviously trying to get away she kept inching further down the hall.

He takes a moment to admire her once again. He wonders how Neville doesn't seem to notice her cloak has slipped open quite a bit at the top, exposing a fair bit of cleavage. Finally she just shouts "Look Neville that's wonderful, but I was on my way to see Professor McGonagall, and I don't want to be late!" On that note he slips behind a tapestry taking a short cut.

The next time he catches up with her they're alone again. While staying hidden behind a trick wall he lets out a chuckle and casts "Diminuendo".

Slowly and with out notice, her last shred of decency begins to shrink. A wolf whistle draws her attention, and she catches the eye of a painting that winks at her. The painting gestures to the very open gap exposing the front of her lacy pink thong to the world. To her ever growing horror the cloak continues to shrink exposing her further. Noticing a bit of pain in her shoulders and elbows from the size, she begins to shake as she realizes what she must do.

Fred looses his spell concentration as he watches her turn toward him and release her cloak. She continues to slide her shoulder free with shaking hands. At this point even the painting is speechless. Gingerly she slowly is able to get it off the other shoulder. Fred is beyond excited, for all his efforts he's getting his own personal strip show. With out meaning to he steps closer and reveals himself to Hermione who's shoulders are back, with her uncovered breast thrust forward, clad only in her lacy pink thong.

She gasps blushing if possible more, and struggles her arms almost bound behind her back by the cloak. He forces a look of shock onto his face, but can't seem to tare his eyes away from her chest. He lets out a breathless "Hermione?! W- _ahem_ -What are you doing?"

Throwing her breast around she works even faster to free herself from the sleeves, she yells out "Don't look!" -He ignores her of course, but finally free she wraps both arms around herself and tries to flee.

Voices up ahead make her freeze. They're coming closer and soon more people will be able to see her.

Even Fred becomes worried, _he should be the only one allowed to see her in such a state_. Racing to her side he grabs one of her arms and drags her into the secret passage way. He pins her there between him and the trick wall on the off chance someone could spot them.

"My stuff!"she whispers. And he quickly summons her bag and cloak as a pair of giggling first years round the corner.

They listen to the foot steps die away, breathing a sigh of relief. Only then does he realize he can feel her hard nipples through his thin t-shirt. Limb by limb he takes in their position. His hand is still holding her one arm and pressing it to the wall. His other hand rest on her waist. His knee is firmly planted between her thighs, spreading her legs just enough. Faces only inches a part, he feels her gasp as he moves his thumb, gently brushing it against her breast.

Unable to contain himself he crashes his lip onto hers, kissing her with out reserve. Her hands find his hair and grips hard as his fingers pinch a nipple. She can feel his hard length pressing against her and she shifts involuntarily grinding into him as his other hand toys with the edges of her knickers. They pull away for air and he begins to kiss, nip, and suck his way toward her breast. Finally finding his target he begins to fully service her nipple. One of her hands brakes free from his hair and snakes down to the button of his jeans. She makes quick work of the clasp and zipper. Suddenly she's grasping him, he's in heaven, this can't be happening, and with a stroke he's can't help but let out a moan of pleasure.

A throaty "Fred!" sends him crashing back to where he is and he quickly pulls himself away from her. If he doesn't stop now he'll take her against this wall, and as much as she sounds pleased to be here, he knows she'll regret it.

Another "Fred?" forces him to look away, though she's already covered herself.

He slips his still hard length back into his trousers and clears his throat, "Sorry I got carried away."

She's fidgets a bit and he has to look away as she whispers a bit awed, "You weren't the only one." a pregnant pause fills the passageway and she clears her throat, "um... Thanks for saving me back there, I lost my wand"

He can't help but laugh, whether at the notion of _him_ saving _her_ from exposure, or that she ends up naked anytime she she looses her wand, he couldn't decide. Another glance at her flushed, and naked caused him to smirk. He couldn't leave her like that, no matter how tempting. He didn't have to fully fix the problem however, so instead of conjuring more clothes or regrowing her cloak, he pulled off his own shirt and passed it over. She gratefully slipped it over her head covering herself once more. She was suddenly engulfed once again in Fred's sent, as if he himself was once again pressed up against her. She was sure if she could blush more it would be happening, but as she had been torn from her clothes, forced to strip and then thoroughly ravished, she had no more blush left in her.

He couldn't help but appreciate how his shirt looked much better on her. Tight across her chest he could still make out the shape of her aroused nipples, and the hem coming to rest just below the curve of her rear. With one last head to toe glance, he set off toward the Gryffindor common room gesturing her to follow. He lead them down hidden short cuts as much as possible, and making sure the way was clear when they couldn't. He only made her go in first once when they had to crouch through a very small passageway, using the excuse of hearing some one coming. For 12 wonderfully slow minuets he got an up close view of her ass and labia.

Finally reaching the hallway containing the portrait of the Fat Lady, Fred turned to her. "I'll cause a diversion so you can run in. Wait at the portrait count to five and then enter." With another head to tow look to remember later, he noticed her nipples were still quite pronounced. He smirked and tweaked one causing her to gasp, before dashed to the portrait.

After the her adventure Hermione found herself indulging by falling asleep in Fred's thin shirt, letting his sent engulf her and imagining herself back at that wall with Fred pressed up against her.


	3. Chapter 3: Accio

Chapter 3: Accio

It had been 8 days since the incident behind the trick wall, and Fred was going mad. It was obvious to him that she had decided to pretend it didn't happen, and she was going to great lengths to avoid him all together. She had even begun to travel in packs -which he had to admit was a good idea after all the things he had done to her. Take last night for example, he had only walked in her direction to have a word with Harry, but she blushed scarlet let out a squeak, and dashed up to the girl's dormitories.

George of course found all of this hilarious, joking back and forth with him, making a big show to see if he smelled, or on one memorable occasion breaking out into a love sonnet and swooning into Angelina lap. Angelina of course grew quite serious and told the crowd not to worry, it happened on occasion when the two handsome figures sat too close.

While it was all a good laugh he still couldn't get her out of his head. Which was why of course he could be found this morning dozing on the couch by the fire and not in his bed where he ought to be. This decision became quite fortuitous once Hermione emerged sleepy, and for once alone.

Glancing at the clock he realized it was 7 am. _What could she be doing up at 7am?_ To his increasing curiosity she didn't sit anywhere and pull out a book or an essay, instead she checked the strap on her overly full book bag and left through the portrait hole. Now this he had to see. Where could she be going at 7 am?

At the sound of the portrait closing he leap from the couch and hurried up to the boys dormitories. Reaching Harry's bed he gently shook him awake and whispered "Where's your cloak?"

He had to repeat the question a few times before Harry finally understood. Eventually he was able to make out the mumbled words "Trunk" and "Under...Socks." after which Harry promptly began to snore. Prize in hand he hurried out the portrait hole hoping he wasn't too late.

It took some interrogating of the paintings, but before long he caught up with her. Following slowly under the cloak became a bit tedious and he almost didn't catch her stopping at a statue of a lost looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands. Creeping forward he was just in time to here her whisper "Cucumber Melon" and open a door to the statues left. Before the door could shut he caught it with his foot and slipped in behind her.

For the third time that morning Fred was shocked. He had entered a bathroom of sorts. To his right was a wall of stalls containing toilets, but the real treasure lay to his right; a large pool surrounded by taps that he could only conclude was a bath. He walked over to the edge of the bath and admired the taps, each of which were gold with a different jewel decorating their handles.

His attention was drawn back to Hermione when she dropped her bag against one of the walls. At this point he knew he should leave, sure that he didn't want to catch her using one of the toilets, and she would be furious to know he had watched her bathe. Just as he turned to leave though he was draw again to a noise. He looked back toward Hermione to discover that the noise had come from her prefects badge hitting the tiled floor. Riveted to the scene he watched as with her cloak now removed she had begun loosening her tie. After opening her third button he began to feel a burning arousal begin in his lower half. She had revealed herself to be sporting her house colours in a gold satin number decorated with red embellishments. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her slide out of the sleeves and discard her top among her other things. Next her hand strayed to the zipper on the right thigh and soon her skirt was added to the pile revealing her tights to be stockings fastened to a garter belt around her waist. His breath grew ragged as she lifted her leg onto a near by stool and began to slide down her stockings. Once those were neatly folded and her garter belt removed, she turned to face the wall and unclasped her bra pulling off the garment in one fluid motion. Lastly Fred watched with baited breath as she hooked her thumbs into ether side of her red and gold knickers pulling them down to her ankles and gracefully stepping out of them.

By this point Fred and his throbbing erection felt near bursting, he was only able to keep his cool by taking long deep breaths. None of his fantasies could have prepared him for that, and she hadn't even meant to put on a show. His mind reeled as he contemplated what it would have been like if she tried by touching herself, or calling his name. His knee's almost buckled, wobbling violently as with her next move she appeared to be striding toward him. It took him a moment to realized she was really walking toward the pool and had no idea he was there. He was able to take a few shaky steps out of the way before they collided. She was now an arms reach away, so close he could faintly smell her flowery sent. He watched as she raised her arms above her her head in a stretch thrusting her chest in his direction and letting out a sigh.

Before he could do anything he would regret though, she bent over and began turning on some taps, quickly filling the tub with sweat smelling water. He took a moment to admire her as she moved around the bath. Her breasts where bouncing wildly with her hair much to his enjoyment. Her skin was as pale and unblemished as he remembered. Finally his eyes settled on the last portion of her that had as of yet remained a small mystery. Her sex was accentuated by a small clean triangle of hair as brown as the curls on her head. Turning on the last tap she released a glittering red foam that shone so bright, if he didn't know better he would think it to be fire.

She lazily walked over to a diving board he had only just realized was there, and after gingerly testing the water, climbed upon it. At first she jumped a few times enjoying the motion and bouncing her tits to new heights. Then on one great bounce, she threw her arms above her head and dived into the pool.

Making his way back to the waters edge he took her place on the board sat and waiting for her to emerge. When she finally broke the surface she did a few laps of back stroke. Now this he could watch her do for hours. Her arms cut cleanly through the foam giving him a clear view. Her breast buoyant on the surface of the water were thrown left and right with her momentum. Her legs preforming a soft kick forced her mound to the surface, giving him a perfect view. Over all she was a vision and he was quite sad when she felt the need to stop even her relaxed float on her back once the foam had started to dissipate.

The show was not over how ever, for after she drifted to the shallower end she began to scrub her hair. Tilting her head back to submerge it she began to give her self a scalp massage, running her fingers through her hair and occasionally moaning in pleasure, or sighing in satisfaction. He decided to get up and get a closer view sitting instead dangerously close to her.

Watching her moan his unforgotten erection grew painful. Feeling brazen hidden under the invisibility cloak, he reach down to his trousers unleashing his by now rock hard length. Eyes fixed on the water lapping at her nipples, he began to stroke himself thrusting quicker and quicker as he watched her hands move from her hair to wash her body. Running her hands over her arms and taking time to massage her shoulders, she cupped her breasts running a thumb over each nipple, then moved down her torso, he came just as he watched her slid a few fingers into her folds to clean them.

Carefully trying not to alert her to his presence, he dipped a hand into the warm water and clean himself.

It seem she was done as well when her saw her dive to the bottom and pull out the cork. He hastily zipped himself back up, before rising from the side of the pool. As he stood up he kept his eyes glued to her form rising up the ladder and sauntering with her unrestrained breast toward the pile of fluffy white towels.

Finding a comfortable spot on the wall he watched her wrap herself in a towel before making her way to her clothes. Again he was over come with a wicked thought. Pointing his wand he whispered "Accio"

This time he was not alone when he watched her matching bra and knickers fly across the room. Hermione let out a shriek as Fred revealed himself and caught the airborne lingerie. She seemed to be frozen in shock, "Fancy meeting you here Hermione."

Widened eye's stuck on her underwear she yelled"My..My...I need those!"

"Now that's not true, I think you look quite lovely without them."

As if roused from a fog she seem to remember his presence. With a strained and high pitch voice she cried, "H-How long have you been here?!"

Fred feigned confusion "Who me? Well I been here as long as you have. I'm hurt that you didn't notice. Does that mean the last two hours weren't for my benefit?! If I'm so unwanted I might as well leave!"

Starting to leave he stop at the door to her panicked cry of, "No!"

He turned back with a smirk, "Well if you insist."

"I meant," she continued shrilly, "not with those." she gestured to her underwear still clutched quite firmly in his right hand.

"Well, I'm sure I could be persuaded. If you were to drop that towel and come get them." He winked.

She let out an indignant scoff, "Not Bloody likely!"

"A well, your out of luck then Love."

Suddenly remembering her wand she made a move to grab it. Fred catching on only smirked casting "Expelliarmus" and sending her wand into the bath.

Wand-less she did the last thing she could and began to stalk toward him, presumably to get her things back by force. Fred seeing this only chuckled pointing at her towel and summoning it away from her as well, leaving her once again bare before him. Stuck some where between her clothes and him she was left with nothing else to cover herself. Breast jiggling from the movement of her towel dislodging and landing at Fred's feet, dazed her for a moment giving him more than an eye full. His view was barely obscured as she finally blushed scarlet, shrieked again and threw one arm across her chest and the other between her legs.

Taking a obvious long hard look at her, he laughed as he heard the warning bell chime indicating they had 5 minuets to get to their first class. Opening the door, he raised her Underthings above his head and called back "Don't worry this will be our little secret, for the day. Call it an inside joke!"

With a bang the door closed behind him and he rushed back to Gryffindor Tower hidden once again under the invisibility cloak.


	4. Chapter 4: Lumos

Chapter 4: Lumos

Hermione was frozen in shock. She felt dirty and angry, but she also couldn't deny oddly aroused. She had never been a very promiscuous girl, only going so far as kissing Victor when they had dated. She liked wearing lingerie, it gave her a bit of confidence and served and a reminder of her femininity, but no boy had ever seen it. Yet in the last two weeks Fred had caught her in a compromising position on the stairs, thoroughly ravished her and her chest after catching her in nothing but a thong -not to mention her extremely exposed shimmy in his direction-, and now he had progressed to the point of watching her bath.

An almost mantra kept repeating in her head; _He saw me naked, Fred Weasley saw me naked, Oh my God, Ron's older brother caught me in the buff._

With her arms still covering herself, she jumped hearing the second bell. Class had started. She rushed back to her clothes and after a quick drying spell, threw what was left of them back on. Ever the goody two shoes, she never even contemplated skipping class to grab more underwear. No, she instead hurried off to class worried she had already missed something important.

She burst into potions flushed from embarrassment and the short run. Professor Snape snapped his head around at the quite noise of the door, and formed a wicked smile at the sight of the girl. "Miss Granger, thought you could get away with skipping my class did you. Think you're too smart for this, do you"

"...No I-" she tried to explain.

"...Enough!" He cut her off, "Fifteen points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now take your seat, enough time has been wasted on your insubordination."

Finally after struggling through the double potions lesson, she allowed Harry and Ron to sweep her to great hall. They did boost her mood, uttering threats about the professor, until one of them finally posed the question, "Why were you late anyway?"

She immediately blushed scarlet and stuttered out "I-I lost track of time, um r-reading" before falling silent. They had obviously not believed her and she changed the topic before they could ask any more by exclaiming "Oh Stew!" with false enthusiasm. Quickening her step until she reached the table.

To her dismay though Harry and Ron were not the only one to join her, as Fred, George, and Angelina sat down as well. Fred had slid into the seat right next to her, and she remembered her intention to grab some underwear after class. As she squeaked at his arrival, she noticed his glance at her chest, before he smirked. This confirmed her worries that her lack of undergarments was visible. It also meant that he was now aware she was still stark-naked beneath her uniform.

"What happening boy's?" George started up the conversation.

"We were just trying to figure out what could cause Hermione to be late to class." Ron piped back.

Fred turned to Hermione with fake shock, "Late to class! I always knew you were a Naughty girl Hermione." he winked at her and glanced again at her chest.

George who's suspicions had been rising over the last week, what with his twins dazed looks at Hermione, gauged his brother's reaction as her said "Not rubbing off on her are you Fred?"

George watched as a wicked grin overtook Fred's face, while he replied, "In her dreams!"

A scoff was heard from Hermione at the notion. _This was all his fault!_ She thought angrily, and then again with astonishment _This was ALL his fault!_ He had deliberately fallowed her and watched her in the bath, this she knew. Now she had realized his other involvement though, some one had to cast that shrinking charm on her cloak and he was the only other person there. How did he even know to cast the charm anyway, _No!_ she thought. He must have been the one to sever her clothing before hand, he would have of course known she was naked underneath. He was undressing her right and left! She would even bet anything her favorite blue bra -that had gone missing after the unfortunate incident in the common room- was also in his possession, probably hidden away with today's matching set.

She should go tell a teacher, but no she thought. He's done detention before, and he wouldn't get true comeuppance from a teacher. She would have to do something. It was time for the Prankster to become the Prank-e.

It was then that she felt it. Fred had placed his hand on her thigh, hidden by the table, her un-tucked cloak and their close proximity. She stiffened as he began sliding it up and down letting his fingers caress her inner thigh. She wanted to make a big show; maybe shove him off the table and hex him into next week, but for her plan to work she had to wait, keep him on the offensive. Slowly she slid her hand below the table as well to angrily remove his touch. Before she could however he grabbed it with his free hand under the pretense of addressing Harry who was sitting to her right. He held her wrist firmly, and continued his ministrations on her thigh.

Her breath was coming in quickly, she needed to get away before embarrassing herself. She went move away under the guise of getting more pumpkin juice, and had to let out a sharp gasp and knocked over the jug instead. He had felt the motion at the start and left her thigh only to grab the zipper pull of her skirt. As she had lifted herself up and over, the damn thing stayed with him, unzipping and therefore disconnecting the two ends of her skirt. Before she sit back down and could stop him, he had pulled hard and dropped the material to the floor.

She couldn't believe it, one hand still in his grasp, he had rendered her naked from the waist down. Thank Merlin her cloak still hung on her shoulders acting as an effective curtain, or she would be mooning the Hufflepuffs.

He resumed his caress of her upper thigh, occasionally toying with her revealed garter belt and stockings. She was taking care of the mess of juice she had caused, hoping that it could also be blamed for he flaming cheeks, when he began using his middle finger to gently brush the hair between her thighs. Trying to keep her breathing under control she tensed and curled her free fingers into her palm, forgetting about their useful defense.

Hermione was coming undone, she could feel a tight wetness seeping from her center, and her caught hand was currently fisted in his shirt. Meanwhile she noticed Fred was still carrying on a conversation with George. Her twitching thighs gave up and fell open and she could no longer care as he took the opportunity to force them even further apart and slip his finger into her. She watched him smirk at finding her wet and ready for him, before again schooling his features. She even caught him exclaiming "No I think I'll pass. It's damp enough here, let alone going out side into the on and off rain." before she was lost again to the warm feeling in her core.

Her eye's became unfocused, and she inhaled sharply as he began teasing her clit with his thumb. His index finger joined his middle as they pumped away, curling into a spot she hadn't known existed. She couldn't help it as tensed and thrust forward as much as she could without giving herself away. White spots entered her vision, she had never imagined how good this would feel. She tried to remind herself where she was; in the great hall, eating lunch, surrounded by people, but with another thrust she found she didn't care. She unraveled at his touch contracting around his fingers that continued pumping in and out, and letting out a breathy "Oh, Fred." drawing the puzzled eyes of her companions.

He released her hand and slid his fingers free poping one of subtly into his mouth, to taste her. An oblivious smirk now rested on his face, matching the triumphant glint in his eye, as he asked as if completely unfazed, "Yes?"

She had to clear her throat before coming up with "um, pass the butter?"

The smirk never leaving his face he complied. She heard Harry ask in a concerned voice if she was okay and let out a "Fine" her voice higher than usual. She cleared her throat and tried again succeeding in reaching her normal volume with another, "I'm Fine."

"You sure?" Ron pestered.

"Yep.", she cleared her throat again, "Might be coming down with a bug, though." This seemed to be an acceptable answer and normal conversation resumed.

The next thing she heard was a clatter drawing her attention back to Fred, as he dived under the table after his knife. She snapped her legs back together -ashamed she'd let them fall open in the first place- just in case he was up to more funny business, but soon enough he popped back up knife in hand. She realized what he had been up to, as he passed her back her skirt. She couldn't think of a way to get it back on, so she unhappily slid it into her bag.

She made her excuses before he could do something else, and climbed out of the bench. She couldn't help giving him another eye full as she did so in his direction, lest Harry be informed of her state of undress.

As she was reaching the entrance, she saw him get up to follow her out. She let him follow her and when the opportunity presented it's self pulled him into a broom cupboard and shoved him against the wall.

The room was small and dark, so she cast lumos to give them a little light. She quickly pulled out her skirt and put it back on before turning angrily back to him. "What are you playing at?!"

He smirked in response, "Feel good did it?"

she sputtered "I, I don't..."

but he cut her off with a snigger and a breathy "Oh Fred!", in a falsetto voice. He fake swooned to emphasize his point.

"Just because your good with your hands, doesn't mean you can go undressing me where ever you want!"

This only seem to spur him on as he let out "Merlin, you're hot when your angry." letting his eye's trail from her head to her toes, coming to a stop at her chest.

It was the last straw and she shoved him again, and beat his chest. Just as she was reeling back to punch him again, he caught her wrist and used her momentum to pull her toward him. Suddenly his mouth was on hers, his hand buried in her hair. He released her wrist as she kissed him back full force, and he moved on to massage her extremely sensitive nipple. Her hands found there way under his shirt and began to caress the skin. Over come with desire she remember the image of his bare chest. Filled with a need to see it again reached between the button of his shirt and pulled tearing the shirt open. He broke the kiss to gasp as buttons flew every were. She let her hands explore the new surface as her freed mouth kissed down his jaw, leaving little nips only to soothingly lick them before moving on.

His Breath was ragged as he tilted his head back to give her better access. He was gripping the end of her ass and feeling his way up her shirt, when he felt her undo the button of his slacks. A light shove later and they pooled around his ankles. Soon she was toying with the tops of his boxer briefs. He regretted it the moment it left his mouth, but with a husky voice he asked, "Now Who's undressing whom?

All at once she came to her senses, pushing out of their embrace and throwing herself against the other wall. They were both out of breath as she shook herself out of a stupor and said "I want my underwear back."

With a slam he watched her leave. He was once again alone and extremely aroused. She had a bad habit of leaving him like this. He couldn't help, but smile to himself though. She had once again kissed him back, in fact he was sure she had almost fucked him in a broom closet. Not to mention he was sure he the only one who knew she tasted like honey, and he had pushed her over the edge with just his hand. With those thoughts in mind he quickly took care of the throbbing erection she had left behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Aguamenti

Chapter 5: Aguamenti

Hermione was fit to be tied! She had finally found a moment of piece from all the annoyances of her life, burying herself in a good book, when he had to ruin it. She knew kissing him in the broom cupboard would have repercussions -for Merlin's sake she had pretty much jump the man!-, but ever since he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Pulling her into his lap when she went to sit, blowing her kisses or sending her a wink any time their eye's met.

George must have wheedled the story out of his brother, for he kept making obvious insinuations like, "Been in any good broom cupboards lately, Hermione?" or "Fred here's some ointment for those kneazle bites on your neck." Both making her face flame.

Ron and Harry were confused as hell, Ron had even shouted at George's last comment -"Don't forget your cloak Hermione! I hear you've lost enough items lately"- crying out "If you're not going to tell us what the hell you're talking about, would you just shut up!" This only caused a fit of giggles between the twins.

Today found Fred's hand on her shoulders, attempting to massage out the knots. She had immediately stiffened, and pulled out of his touch. Amused Fred scoffed, "Fine, just thought you looked a bit tense."

Ginny who she had been sharing the couch with let out, "I wouldn't turn that down Hermione, Weasley men give a mean back massage. If your still offering though Fred, my back is killing me."

He breathed out a response only Hermione could hear, "Of course we do, we're good with our hands." sending her a knowing smirk, before making an excuse and taking off.

Ginny catching the smirk turned to Hermione with a questioning gaze, "What was that about?" which Hermione only brushed off, angrily slamming down her book.

That was it, she couldn't take it any more. She turned around and took aim at his retreating figure, sharply casting "Aguamenti" Drenching him in ice cold water. He whipped around sputtering, but it was Ginny who gasped "Hermione!?" throwing her another confused look.

Eye's still locked with Fred's she allowed a triumphant smirk to grace her features, "Sorry he was just in desperate need of a cold shower." before turning on her heel and stocking out of the common room. This was only the beginning.

* * *

It was a lovely Sunday morning, and Fred found himself filling up on sausages and scrambled eggs in the great hall, when the owl post flew in. George and himself quickly cleared their area before the usual slew of owls landed in front of them, battling each other to deliver their letters first. Their business had been going quite well, so it was common place for them to get several request a day for more products. They worked together in a practiced fashion to relieve the owls, and began to sort the post.

 _A request for 12 new trick wands,_ he tossed it into the main pile. _A letter from mum, asking how their classes were going, and could they please ask Ron what he wanted for his birthday?_ He passed this one to George for a quick read, and moved onto the next one _A thank you letter explaining the owners love for his new Anti Gravity Hat, "Never made my Gran laugh so hard!"and a request for some Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow._ 12 letters later he came across something new;

Fred,

Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at 10:00am. Come alone.

-H

He reread it a few times, his grin growing at the end of each read. I sounded to him Hermione was hoping to continue their tryst from a few days ago. After she had drenched him in ice cold water -which he couldn't deny was quite clever- he had decided to take a step back. It helped that he had been swamped in homework the last couple of days and George and him had fallen behind in their product production. Ginny was always saying "Distance makes a Witches heart grow frisky." and while he knew she probably just wanted to yell at him, he couldn't squash that small bit of hope.

A quick look at his watch told him he would have to leave now or risk being late, so he turned to George, "Can you take care of this by yourself?"

Annoyed George looked up from his own letter, "Why?"

Fred passed Hermione's note over, "I need to go meet my ladylove." a wide grin plastered on his face.

George let out a wolf whistle before saying, "I won't stand between a man and his beau." He turned to Angelina to add, "Too messy a place to be with those two anyway, wouldn't want to get shot in the eye."

She gave him a disgusted face, playfully hitting his shoulder, "Too far love!"

Fred let out an agreement, and snatched the letter back, before taking off. He made good time, walking with an extra spring in his step.

None too soon, he found himself in the change room, one curtain away from his prize. He took a took a moment to compose himself and calm his breathing before assuming what he hoped was a cool appearance. Pushing aside the curtain he stepped out into the dazzling sunlight. There she was, leaning against one of the tower walls, waiting. _Waiting for him_. He took a moment to commit the moment to memory, imagining all the possible outcomes. She was clad in dark jeans, and a low cut tank top-showing off a fair amount of cleavage. He noticed her cloak was throw over her bag, possibly shucked after becoming aware of the temperature. While she had her arms crossed accentuating her breasts and giving away her tension. He couldn't help imagining all the ways he could release that tension, his fingers just itching to reach out and touch her.

With a sigh he prepared to get reamed out instead, and drew her attention, "Hope I'm not late."

Her transformation was immediate; her shoulders relaxed and she pushed away from the wall, and the frown that had been sitting on her pretty mouth dissolved into a sultry smile. As she stalked toward him, hips swaying with the motion, she eyed him from head to toe humming her appreciation.

He was frozen in shock, left only to watch her and wait for the wake up call. It couldn't possibly be real, maybe he had been hit on the head and his active imagination had created to vision before him. He was proven wrong again when she reached him. Her first hand gripped his neck and her other fisted into his hair as she pulled her self up to kiss him, the feel of her unmistakably real. He kissed her back matching her intensity and let his arms grip her small waist. While continuing the kiss she slid her hands down, gently grazing the bare skin of his neck with her nails. He let out a shuddering breath against her lips.

She stopped her descent to grip his cloak, pushing it off his shoulders. He took the hint and shook it off his arms, while she kissed her way down his throat. Her fingers made quick work of his button down, and soon it too was gone. He returned the favor pulling her top up and over her shoulders, dropping it somewhere, before relishing the newly exposed skin. His hand came to a rest, cupping her breast and massaging the area, while he caught her mouth once more. It wasn't enough though and with practiced precision he unclasped and removed the offending material, allowing real access to her chest. When his thumb was finally able to brush her nipple, she gasped at the contact. A massaging pinch and she arched into him.

Delighting in her gasps he barely noticed her nimble hands undo his belt, and unzip his jeans. A firm tug and he was once again in only boxer briefs. Wanting to even the playing field he let his mouth get to work on the other breast, freeing his hands to unbutton her jeans. She let out a moan, digging her nails into his exposed hips, and soon her pants were gone as well.

She pushed him into the wall she'd been leaning on, using the surface to press herself against him. Kissing him thoroughly, before hooking her thumbs into his waistband. She slowly moved it off his ass, and then released his erection, but she didn't stop there. She began to kneel, pulling the material down with her. He was breathless, could she really be about to take him that way. He didn't dare move, only complying when she motioned for him to step out of the leg holes. He watched as she licked her lips, mouth level with his length. He gripped the wood behind him and threw his head back in a gasp, as her tongue licked the tip, tasting the salty liquid seeping out. He heard a noise but disregarded it as he felt her hand begin playing with his hip bone.

Suddenly she let go falling away from him. He didn't have time to react before she cast "Immobulus". So after she stood up, she found him stuck in quite the compromising position; His eyes were partially closed accentuating his dilated pupils, his back was slightly arched, and his hands were digging into the wall. He was frozen a vision of ecstasy. She admired her handy work, allowing a satisfied smirk to settle onto her face.

She quickly got redressed, and gathered his things. Finally speaking up she began, "I've always believed in an eye for and eye, and now I've undressed you." she trailed a finger down his chest. "Disarmed you.", she leaned in to whisper. "and watched you in nothing but a stitch." she breathed into his ear. "There's only one thing left really", she continued as she pulled away, "let you make your way back with out certain items."

She let out a laugh and triumphantly made her way to the exit. She stopped at the door and cast "finite incantatem". He felt movement return to his limbs and slid down the wall, staring at her. She looked back one more time, giving him another lingering look before meeting his eyes, "Oh and one more thing; you won't be able to hide out here for long, if I remember correctly the Ravenclaw quidditch team has a practice at 11." With a wink she took off, a merry bounce to her step, leaving him to his predicament.


End file.
